creepypastasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Cartucho Maldito de The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask
Este Creepypasta el paso a un niño llamado jadusable El Creepypasta El día de hoy les voy a contar la historia de un joven conocido como "Jadusable", a dicho joven se le regaló un nintendo 64, se lo regalo un amigo y Jadusable se sintió contento de volver a jugar los juegos que había jugado en su niñez... Pues ese mismo fin de semana, jadusable se fue de compras a las ventas de garage cercanas, logró adquirir una copia de Pokémon Stadium y de Golden Eye, además de un par de controles más para el n64... Él habla de tener una especie de sexto sentido, así que antes de volver a casa, una última parada llamó su atención...una casa con una mesa y algunas cosas que se podrían clasificar como chatarra, sin embargo, sin explicarse por que, se dirigió allí y un hombre viejo le sonrió amablemente y de esta manera le dió la bienvenida... Dice que le llamó la atención que aquella persona era ciega de un ojo...Jadusable entonces le preguntó si no tenía algunos videojuegos que le pudiera vender... El anciano le dijo que vería en la parte de atrás y regresó con un inconfundible cartucho gris de n64, sin etiqueta, pero al cual le habían escrito con un marcador permanente la palabra "majora´s", jadusable se emocionó mucho ante aquel hallazgo, le preguntó al señor cuanto quería por él y aquel hombre contestó que se lo regalaba, que había pertenecido a un chico de más o menos su edad que ya no vivía ahí... Jadusable le agradeció y el señor le dijo "Adiós entonces" o en ingles "Goodbye then" Jadusable entonces regresó a casa y puso el juego, vió que sólo había un archivo salvado con el nombre de "BEN" entonces, comprendió que el señor le había dicho "Adiós Ben" o en ingles "Goodbye Ben" Nuestro joven poseedor de Majora's mask entró por curiosidad al archivo y vió que estaba casi completado el juego, pero quien lo hubiera jugado, jamás lo terminó, así que creó un nuevo archivo, lo nombró "link" y comenzó a jugar... Pero dentro del juego comenzaron a llamarlo link y también BEN...él,creyó que era algún bug del juego, se dirigió a borrar el archivo llamado BEN, ahora en el lugar donde debería aparecer el nombre en los textos, sólo había un espacio en blanco, así que dejó el juego por ese día... Comenzó a jugar nuevamente, intentó hacer el glitch del día final...que se trata de que con el reloj a punto de llegar a cero, hables con el astrónomo y veas por el telescopio...si lo hiciste correctamente, el contador del reloj desaparece y básicamente tienes otro día para seguir... Él creyó que había logrado el truco a la primera y cuando salió del telescopio, en vez de encontrarse al astrónomo, se encontró dentro de el cuarto final de Majora...con Skull kid viéndolo, sin importar a donde se moviera, Skull kid siempre estaba frente a él, observándolo sin decir nada... Skull kid nunca aparece ahí, así que creyó que se trataba de un bug y estaba a punto de oprimir el botón de reset, cuando vio un diálogo que decía "no estás seguro del porque pero aparentemente tienes una reservación´´... Esa linea es de pott in...que nada tenía que hacer aquí...de pronto apareció otro mensaje "¿quieres ir a la guarida del templo de jefe? si/no" Jadusable titubió algunos momentos, pero finalmente decidió que si... La pantalla se volvió blanca y de pronto apareció el mensaje "el amanecer de un nuevo día" entonces fue transportado a una versión extraña de clock town, con la peculiaridad de que no había habitantes en él, además de fondo se escuchaba la canción "Healing song" pero tocada al revés... Y claro la risa de happy mask salesman...a estas alturas Jadusable ya se estaba espantando, dice que sintió una soledad tremenda que nunca había experimentado en un videojuego antes,que quería salir de aquél lugar tocando alguna canción con la Ocarina, pero nada pasaba...Dice entonces que llegó a la zona de la piscina y fue cuando sucedió...ahí estaba la estatua de link...(en lo personal le encuentro una expresión bastante perturbadora) y de ahí no se la pudo quitar de encima... A donde quiera que iba, la estatua lo seguía por donde quiera que fuera, apareciendo literalmente detrás de él...pues bien...Skull kid no tiene movimientos...pero este sí y mató a Link de una manera inusual, quemándolo...fueron tres intentos de Jadusable y los tres terminaron de la misma manera, con Link inmolado... Entonces el juego comenzó a hacer algo que parecía como si estuviera procesando miles de datos...solo para mostrar nuevamente la muerte de Link, pero esta vez le siguió un mensaje que realmente en Inglés dice:you have found a terrible destination,is not it? que traducido al español decía "te has encontrado con un terrible destino ¿no es así?" Después de regresar a la pantalla del título, descubrió que el archivo con el nombre Link ya no existía, ahora había uno con el nombre "YOUR TURN" ,"tu turno" entró a ese juego y se encontraba nuevamente en la torre del relój con Skull kid flotando sobre él... Decidió presionar el boton de reset y al volver debajo de el archivo "YOUR TURN" había otro...otro con el nombre "BEN" el archivo que había borrado estaba de regreso...así que apagó el juego, lo dejó ahi y no durmió en toda la noche, escuchando la música al revés del juego.. Fue a ver al señor que le había regalado el cartucho, pero no había nadie y en la casa había un letrero de se vende...regresó a su casa y decidió compartir con el mundo por medio de Youtube lo que estaba viviendo, así que hizo algunos videos del llamado ahora "Cartucho maldito" de Zelda... Se alejó del juego lo más que pudo, regresó a ver si el anciano estaba por ahí, pero su suerte fue la misma...nadie en casa, un vecino le preguntó si buscaba a alguien, Jadusable le comentó que buscaba al viejo de aquella casa, el vecino le informó que se había mudado así que le preguntó si sabía si aquel viejo tenía familiares, a lo que el vecino le dijo que no, que aquel hombre nunca se había casado y no tenía hijos ni nietos... Ya decidido, Jadusable le lanzó la pregunta directa ¿Quién era Ben? el vecino le comentó que era el nombre de un chico que había muerto en un accidente, pero fue todo...no quizo decir nada más... Regresó a casa y volvió a jugar, los dos archivos seguián ahí, "YOUR TURN" y "BEN",las mismas cosas de antes pasaron y dice que el juego comenzó a hablarle, no por medio de los diálogos del juego, sino que literalmente le habló y le mencionó a Ben... Luego de esto, dejó de escribir unos días pero un supuesto compañero de él aclaró en su blog que Jadusable se estaba cambiando de casa y que estaba bien...Jadusable volvió a escribir por última vez, diciendo que había algo más allá, algo que se salía de sus manos, que Ben no permitia nos pusiera sobre alerta, pero que el había dejado pistas en sus videos para que alguien pudiera interpretarlas Además también dejó pistas en los tags de los videos...lo último que dejó fue un diario puplicado en su blog que describe lo que pasó con todo el asunto de Ben...dice que conectó la capturadora de video al n6,(número 64),para poder hacer los videos y que creyó ver un ícono con la cabeza de la estatua... Describe varios intentos Despues de buscar al anciano sin éxito alguno,dice que se abrió un documento de word(word es un programa procesador de palabras que te permite crear una variedad de documentos,como cartas,trabajos,trabajos escritos,e incluso volantes publicitarios),y se comenzó a escribir solo, con las palabras "Hola" en inglés(hello) y una dirección de internet(www.cleverbot.com),entró al sitio y dice que es una sala de chat de esas que se van contestando con respuestas ya programadas y he aquí los fragmentos más importantes de la conversación de Jadusable y Cleverbot... Jadusable: ¿Quién es y cómo puedes controlar mi computadora? Bot: ¿Quién soy? Jadusable: es cierto, no eres más que Bot Bot: ¿estás seguro de eso? Jadusable: deja de estar jodiendo con mi computadora Bot: yo soy tu computadora Jadusable: que bonita historia, voy a llamar a dps, escogiste mal tu victima Bot:¿tengo que esperar hasta que juegues ese juego otra vez? Jadusable:¿que? Bot:ese juego Jadusable:¿Majora's mask? Bot:si Jadusable: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Bot: ¿Por Qué? Jadusable ¿Por que qué? Bot: yo lo hice Jadusable:¿hiciste qué? Bot:jugué contigo Jadusable:¿Que carajo? Bot:¿te asusté? Jadusable:¿Quién carajos es? Bot: Ben. . . Jadusable: ¿la estatua? ¿estás dentro de mi computadora ahora? Bot: si Jadusable: ¿Cómo? Bot: Tú me conectaste Me imagino que Jadusable ya estaría más que asustado ahora, dice en su siguiente anotación que Ben volvió a hablar con él por medio de Cleverbot, que le dijo que era especial porque él podía ayudarlo, que quería ser libre, que estaba atrapado dentro de la computadora... Jadusable dice que se preguntó cómo podía confiar en esta cosa... Ben lo volvió a llamar, pero esta vez Jadusable lo ignoró, pero la estatua de Link comenzó a aparecer al azar en páginas donde no tendría nada que hacer... Dice también que lo siguiente en la lista de Ben fue editar su video de youtube, cortando todas las partes que hacían referencia a él,después tuvo un sueño horrible donde él se convertía en la estatua, despertó llorando y gritando y fue a la computadora a hablar con Ben...fue ahí donde se enteró que Ben había muerto ahogado... Básicamente esa es la historia que nos cuenta Jadusable...con una advertencia al final que va más o menos así:"No tomen ninguno de mis videos, no copien mis textos, no bajen nada de lo que yo he escrito o hecho,ninguna imagen, nada, absolutamente nada, ya que voy a jugar el quinto día de Zelda, al terminarlo quemaré el cartucho y destruiré mi laptop,(computadora),esperando que la historia de Ben termine aquí..." Curiosidades Este cartucho le pertenecia a benthumb|right|335px|Video Loquendo con la gravacion realthumb|right|335 px|Video grabado sin Voz Loquendothumb|right|335 px|Video Loquendo sin gravacion